


I Can Touch What My Heart Used To Dream Of

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Acting, Broadway, F/M, Future Fic, NYADA, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Rachel doesn't feel like NYADA is teaching her everything she needs to know. Running into Cooper is a lucky accident. She can learn a lot from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Touch What My Heart Used To Dream Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wikkit_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikkit_key/gifts).



> happy birthday <3
> 
> Title from "For Once In My Life" made popular by Stevie Wonder.

“And that is why, _mesdames et messieurs_ , you should listen to _moi_.” 

Rachel’s drama instructor, a tall, frail man in his late forties with greying, black hair and dark, stern eyes, stalked around the room, glaring at each student as he passed. His slender walking cane clicked against the linoleum with his every stride as he ran his lithe fingers along the polished wood. 

Dr. Etienne Le Roux licked his chapped lips and continued. “Has anyone else you encountered here at NYADA been in over fourteen television productions? _Non_. You there, with the gauche hat and scarf, have you been in twenty five shows on Broadway?” Le Roux snapped, pointing his cane to a nervous freshman, her eyes round and glassy. When she shook her head swiftly, a smile curled on Le Roux’s lips. 

“Precisely. This is why I am standing before you as opposed to sitting in your desk. By the end of your time at NYADA, you will be great actors like yours truly. But, in order to do so, you must obey my every word, no questions.” He tapped the classroom’s door with his cane. “You all may leave.” 

Hurriedly, the students began to pack up their notes. Rachel’s lips were pursed as every ounce of her concentration was focused on keeping her eyes forward as opposed to rolling back in her head. There was nothing professional about Etienne Le Roux. Rachel glowered as she left, thinking back to all that she had “learned” from his lecture. 

“The man is _completely_ arrogant,” she ranted to her father over the phone, “and not in the way you’d assume someone with such credentials to be. He’s too wrapped up in his _own_ upcoming roles and his _past_ roles so teach us anything. Do you know what our first assignment was, Daddy? Read his IMDB page. Yes, I’m not even exaggerating! I am paying tuition to garner knowledge that will help me further my budding career, _not_ to fund photoshoots for his headshots.” 

There was no way in hell Rachel would learn anything from that hack. She prefered her professors to slightly care about the wellbeing of their students, to want them to actually gain a valuable vault of knowledge from their post-secondary experience. 

As she was waiting for a stop light, Rachel’s eyes flickered to the various paper signs littering and covering the lamp posts. She frowned at the missing pet posters, memorizing the details of the dog or cat in question in the event she were to spot the animal. She was about to cross the street when she noticed, in thick, black letters, a sign advertising “expert acting lessons with a true Californian actor”. Rachel snorted, unimpressed by another conceited phony, when a line of text caught her eye. 

“ _Learn tried and true acting tips that will successfully further your career. I may be a big celebrity and the next big thing in Hollywood, but no one is beneath me. As a teacher, I love bestowing my knowledge upon my pupils and wish nothing but success for my students. Follow my advice and your face will be plastered on every billboard...next to mine, of course! Call (347) 565-8731 and ask for Cooper. Your future begins today!_ " 

“Hmm,” Rachel hummed, eyeing the advertisement once more. The thought of a successful actor striving to help their students was so foreign to her that she couldn’t help but take this Cooper up on his offer. Smiling, she ripped a strip containing Cooper’s number from the sign and eagerly bounced across the intersection towards her building. 

Rachel clomped up the stairs to her apartment, fumbled her keys from her messenger bag, and slammed open the door, anxious to phone this actor. She curled up on her club chair and dialed the number, her heart rate far exceeding the slow rings in her ear. 

“Hello?” a cheerful voice answered, deep with a slight midwestern accent. 

“Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. May I please speak with Cooper?” Rachel answered, slowly. 

She could hear a smile in the man’s voice. “Why, hi there! This is Cooper speaking. Can I assume you’ve seen my advertisement?” 

“Yes, that is the nature of my phone call. I’m in my first year at NYADA and I feel my drama instructor is not preparing me for my long career on Broadway. I saw your ad, and if you’re true to your word, you are a successful actor willing to share your knowledge with the public. Are you still running your acting classes?” 

“Of course I am. I feel that New York could greatly benefit from my teachings, Rachel. Currently I have three other students interested and I feel four would be a nice little number for our group. My sessions cost around $200 each, is that alright with you?” 

Rachel frowned, chewing her bottom lip. Tuition and rent were already so, so steep. “Oh. I, um, don’t think I would be able to afford that much.” 

After a moment’s silence, Cooper answered. “Well, Rachel, I’ll tell you what. I’ll drop the fee for you if, and only if, you _swear_ to me that the first role you land, you thank me in the Playbill. Chalk up all your successes to Acting 101 with Cooper and we’ve got ourselves a deal.” 

“Hmm,” Rachel said thoughtfully. While the idea of thanking someone else for her success (except her fathers, of course) seemed inappropriate and vile, it was a small price to pay to help her climb the ladder in the business. Besides, one tiny footnote in a laundry list of accomplishments in her Playbill biography wasn’t going to kill her. 

“What do you say?” he asked. 

“Cooper,” she said, “where do I sign?”

 

\---

 

 _Do I turn left or right?_ Rachel thought, brow furrowed and fingers scrolling through the map on her phone. The GPS indicated she was on the right street, correct direction, but nothing seemed like an actor’s studio. Had she walked into some sick ploy? Rachel had seen too many Dateline specials on this kind of event, some scam artist stealing your money, or kidnapping you in their creepy, tiny apartment for ransom. She had way too much to risk, she wanted to be famous in the “Entertainment” portion of the news, not the “Top Stories”. 

_Oh, God, I’ve got to turn around_. Rachel spun on her heels, quickly walking in the return direction. She almost made it to the bus shelter, when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Excuse me, miss? Do you know if there’s an acting studio around here?” 

Carefully, Rachel turned around and saw a man, a couple years older than her, holding Cooper’s flyer in his hands. 

“I’m only asking because I’m new to the city and you look like you know the neighbourhood very well.” He smiled apologetically and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Rachel giggled and stepped closer to him. “I’m just as lost as you are. Truthfully, I was on my way to attend that acting class, but became turned around and just gave up. I am really good at pretending that I know what I’m doing.” 

The man cocked his eyebrow. “Then why are you attending an acting class?” he teased. 

“Fair enough,” she replied. Either this Cooper was a diabolical mastermind and planted this man to ensnare her, or he was a legitimate acting teacher with no intention of causing harm. Sighing, she stepped closer to the man. “Come, I feel it’s a block this way.” 

The two walked, idly chit chatting about their future career goals, 

(thankfully, this man strived to make it big in the radio business and wanted tips to improve his _voice acting_. No competition there.)

until they walked up to the given address. 

“Aha!” Rachel exclaimed, pointing to a professionally made sign in the window indicating that the acting class was on the ninth floor of the building. 

Rachel and the man (Graham, she found out later) knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds, muffled voices creeping from inside. 

She gasped, literally _gasped_ , when the door thrust open to reveal a tall, young man with a chiseled jawline, perfectly defined cheekbones, and blue eyes the colour of the prettiest azure seas. 

“Hello,” Cooper crooned, “welcome to my class.” 

Graham introduced himself quickly, shaking Cooper’s hand firmly. Rachel, her own hand still clutching her mouth, approached her new teacher and slowly offered him her palm. His handshake remained firm, but softened as his brows furrowed. 

“What was your name again?” he asked. “Have I met you before?” 

“I-I’m Rachel Berry,” she stammered, embarrassed that she was behaving in such a manner. How undignified. “You came to my high school back in Ohio.” 

A wide grin slowly spread across Cooper’s lips and the corners of those beautiful, beautiful eyes crinkled. “Oh! Are you one of Blainey’s friends? You _are_ , aren’t you! Come in, come in. What a delightful surprise, I wish I had planned this. The drama of it all is so perfect, I’m getting into character already!” He ushered Rachel inside, the hot skin of his fingertips burning against her neck. 

As Rachel and Graham took their seats amongst the other two pupils, Cooper began to pass out his headshot to the group. 

“Welcome to Cooper Anderson’s Acting Masterclass. On my headshot, you will notice a detailed, up to date resume including my most recent role of Torgo in the ‘Manos: The Hands of Fate’ remake.” He paused for applause and continued. “Students, with my teachings, you will all be stars. You will rise above the George’s and the Meryl’s in this industry, waving down to them as you ride across the sky because you are actually _stars_. I hope you clean off your mantles, because I can guarantee each and every one of you will possess an EGOT by the end of your careers.” He flashed the group a cheesy, white toothed smile that made Rachel’s heart catch in her chest and her palms become a teensy bit sweaty. 

“Now, for today, I’m going to give you a couple simple pointers that will be the cornerstones to your foundation to the brickwork _and_ framework for your acting knowledge. First things first: steal the spotlight. I know directors will always tell you to work with other actors and to let everyone have their turn, but how else will you get noticed in this business if you don’t take the chance? I want you people to step in front of your fellow actors, talk louder than them, jump and wave your arms if you’re not speaking. You should be _so_ noticed that when you’re off stage, or not in a scene, the audience is crying and begging for you to return.” 

Rachel nodded fervently, mentally making notes of his suggestions. God, Cooper was a genius. Every word tumbling from his impeccable lips made so much sense. Rachel felt that within one minute, she gleaned more about the biz from Cooper than weeks with Le Roux. 

For the remainder of his class, Rachel took every word to heart and tried to her full potential, not wanting to only succeed, but also to secretly impress Cooper. As the group was leaving for the day, Rachel stopped to speak with him. 

“I’m really glad I noticed your ad, Cooper. I learned so much when you held your masterclass for glee club last year. I feel much more comfortable that you’re my instructor, and not some hack who can’t make it in the business.” 

Cooper beamed at the praise and chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Same here, Rachel. Sad to hear that NYADA isn’t teaching you what you need, but with my help, I know you’ll make it on Broadway.” He paused and leaned in close to Rachel’s ear. “Between you and me? You’re the only person who’s going to be famous in this group,” Cooper whispered. 

Rachel felt her entire body flush; Cooper’s warm breath in her ear, the confidence he had in her. It was _exhilarating_. 

 

\---

 

“Okay class, we’re going to try dramatic scenes today, some real tear jerkers. Rachel, would you like to be my partner?” Cooper asked, holding out his hand for her. She accepted (obviously), and stood up, flattening the creases in her dress. 

After they had acted their asses off, pointing at one another, hysterically screaming and emoting, stepping in front of each other, the group erupted into a burst of cheers. Cooper and Rachel bowed before them, grinning from ear to ear. 

Rachel turned to Cooper, noticing tears forming in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned. 

Sniffing, he looked down at her fondly. “I just become so emotional from my acting. I mean, I really felt the sadness I was conveying, you know? I make myself cry all the time. Also, when you were lying on the floor, screaming about your dead sister and discovering that you had a brain tumour while being pregnant, I felt it, Rachel.” He grabbed her hand and placed it to his heart. “Right here. This is where I felt it.” 

“Oh,” Rachel whispered, biting her lip and looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

 

\---

 

“Do you want to see a show with me?” Cooper asked, stopping Rachel as she was leaving class one Saturday evening. 

She paused, looking up at him with puzzlement and tiny bit of hope. “Like, as a field trip? I do have some excellent suggestions.” 

Cooper shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. “No, I mean do you want to see a show with _me_. Cooper Anderson: handsome eligible bachelor, not Cooper Anderson: teacher extraordinaire. 

Rachel squealed (she absolutely couldn’t help it) and clapped her hands. “Yes, of course. I would love to. I still have excellent suggestions, though. Might I suggest we discuss over coffee?” 

“Nothing would be better,” he said, offering out his arm. 

 

\---

 

“The actor playing Alistair was atrocious. I mean, did he even point once? Didn’t think so,” Cooper scoffed, leading Rachel from the theatre. 

She giggled, grabbing his hand firmly in hers. “I couldn’t agree more. The woman playing Lana was _phenomenal_ , wouldn’t you agree? Her constant fidgeting in the background completely drew my attention towards her.” 

Cooper hummed, knocking his shoulder against Rachel’s. “You’re flawless as always. Would you care to join me at my apartment for a drink? We could discuss the show in further detail, truly dissect it.” 

“Once again, you’re flawless as always,” she quipped, increasing her pace down the sidewalk. 

Cooper and Rachel hadn’t discussed the show for more than ten minutes before his lips made contact with hers, her fingers running through the lustrous hair she had desired to touch since high school. Cooper picked her up by her thighs, coaxing Rachel’s legs to wrap around his waist as he stumbled into his bedroom. He set her down gently, never once breaking the kiss. Articles of clothing were shed and strewn around the room, sheets were pulled from the bed, drawers were opened and shut. 

Rachel was slightly hesitant for Cooper had not taught the class love making scenes, so a small part of her brain had convinced itself that he would be scrutinizing her every move, attempting to detect whether each moan or cry was genuine or fabricated. It wasn’t until he was leaning over her, pulling her earlobe between his teeth as he panted terms of endearment against her skin that she crushed that nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She groaned, trailing her hands along Cooper’s back. 

(God, was he sculpted like a Greek God everywhere?)

Rachel let Cooper press his body against hers, his weight pushing her down into the mattress. She rather enjoyed the rhythmic clack of the bed frame against the wall, the grunts and moans echoing through the room. She laid there gasping as his hips stuttered and he fell into her arms, burying his cheek in the crook of her neck. Rachel sweetly kissed the side of his face as he stroked her arms. 

Suddenly, Rachel let out a giggle, trying to stifle the bubbling laughter with Cooper’s shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, frowning. 

“Does this constitute as sleeping my way to the stop?” Rachel asked, flashing him a coy look. 

Cooper laughed genuinely, drawing her body closer against his. “You don’t need to, Rachel. I told you, you’re going to be a star. Consider this an added bonus.” 

“Duly noted,” she sighed, pressing her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes. 

 

\---

 

_**RACHEL BERRY** (Lois Lane, ‘Bianca’). Rachel is glad to make her Broadway debut in this revival of Kiss Me, Kate. Extended Show Credits with the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts: The Producers (Ensemble), A Chorus Line (Diana Morales), My Fair Lady (Eliza Doolittle). Rachel would like to thank her fathers for always believing in her, Kurt for pushing her that extra mile, and Cooper for her entire success from his tireless efforts in his Acting 101 class._


End file.
